Sam
by River Eagle
Summary: So why did Samantha Carter say 'no' in 1969? Stand alone one shot


_So why did Samantha Carter say a definite no when the Doctor asked her to come with him in '1969'?_

March 7th, 1999. Report of Captain Samantha Carter regarding: time travel, the Doctor

_Although people would argue that I have only lived for 32 years, the reality of the situation is that I have lived far longer. I can't describe the sensation of travelling through space and time in a small wooden box that seemingly took only a few seconds. I entered that wooden box at 19:37 on the night of March 4__th__ and exited again at 19:38 the same night having lived three years without aging a day._

_Three days ago, I would not have been able to tell you what this was all about, but then, I met the Doctor. That's when things changed. Where things seemed so out of focus and beyond my imagination. I first noticed his blue box waiting for me when I got off duty the night of March 4__th__. There was this man leaning against the side of a police box in a blue suit and tan trench coat. He offered to show me a world that would blow my mind. The scientist in me jumped at the chance. Before I really knew what was happening, he had introduced himself as the Doctor and I had stepped aboard a ship that was far larger on the inside than the outside. A temporal dimension if you will._

_And the Doctor was right. He showed me things that I could only imagine. Or with my scientific mind, things I could never imagine. The first place the Doctor took me was one of the first planets that SG1 went to on a scouting mission. I found out first-hand what Daniel's legend was about. In fact, I was part of the legend. That was a weird thought. The legend goes that on this planet – the Doctor calls the planet Fel's Mon Dey – a sainted physician and a blond warrior came and drove back the false god, Ra. There were glyphs about the time we spent amongst the people. Daniel could never understand why a police box would be one of the glyphs, but when I visited Fel's Mon Dey with the Doctor I understood. It was his transportation. His spaceship. Of course, it was on that first planet that I found out that the Doctor wasn't even human and the Goa'uld are terrified of his race. The Time Lords. Whatever they are._

_The Doctor told me that Ra was only interested in Fel's Mon Dey because of what his old time friend turned enemy – the Doctor said his enemy's name was the Master, who's dead or some such thing – had said that there was a mineral on the planet that could advance Ra's power. The Doctor said it was a bunch of rubbish that the Master had made up. But it was partly true as SG1 and I found out when we had visited back in my own time. The planet was rich in a mineral that could be very helpful to us, if we could only work out what we could use it for._

_The next planet that the Doctor took me to was one that had no stargate. It was far outside any place that I had dreamed of going. When I asked where we were, the Doctor proceeded to explain the stargates in terms that I struggled to follow and how the Alterans built them using technology of the Time Lords. I had to ask him to explain in simpler terms and he looked at me flabbergasted. I think he assumed I could understand all the technical things he was saying. He was just going at a hundred miles an hour and I wondered why he talked so much without actually saying anything._

_There are many things I could describe in this report about the things that I saw and the things that I did during the 1 minute of Earth time I was away. But how could you pack three years into a single page of written word? I could tell you about the time when the Doctor and I were running for our lives from Darleks or the time we met up with an alternate timeline – which the Doctor said was impossible and could never happen. I was glad I could knock some sense into him with that. For some reason, I didn't age a day while I was gone. I think the Doctor had something to do with it._

End Captain Samantha Carter's report on her missing three years in a space of 1 minute.

DW SG1 DW

The captain got up from her computer and picked up her written report to take it to General Hammond. He had asked her the reason behind her definite no from the previous day when the Doctor had breezed through to drop off the SG1 team. She had smiled and said she would type up a report the following day as the team didn't have anything pressing to do. Colonel O'Neill walked into her office and noticed her report in her hand.

"So is that the reason why you said no yesterday?" he asked. Carter nodded and gave her superior officer a smiled. "I thought you would have jumped at the chance at joining the Doctor in that fancy do-dah of his."

Carter's smile grew further. "I did."

"What? When?"

"Before we even went back to 1969. If you thought that was something, then you haven't seen anything yet. There is so much out there."

"Really? Care to share?"

Carter thought about it briefly before nodding. "How about dinner tonight? With the team? I've got to let Daniel know about the legend he was trying to decipher on Fel's Mon Dey."

"Fel's Mon Dey? What's that?" the colonel asked as he followed Carter to the general's office.


End file.
